Sobre mulheres e mortes
by chibilele
Summary: Três mulheres, três mortes. 1º lugar no 60º Challenge Relâmpago do fórum 6v.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o 60º Challenge Relâmpago do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p><strong>Sobre mulheres e mortes<strong>

Era uma tarde comum. Ao sair do trabalho, ele aparatou pouco antes de casa, apenas para ter o prazer de ir calmamente andando para casa e dar com sua filha esperando-o alegremente no portão. Era um ritual que eles tinham, e ele nunca se cansaria de rodá-la em seus braços e receber dela os mais belos sorrisos.

A brisa soprava calma enquanto o sol começava a se por no horizonte. Não fossem o estranho silêncio e a ausência da filha, não teria logo notado que havia algo errado. Bastou andar um pouco para avistá-la, sentada na varanda, abraçada às próprias pernas, a cabeça apoiada sobre os joelhos e o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas que ainda caíam.

"A mamãe está morta", disse ela.

Ele correu para dentro, encontrando o corpo caído no chão, a varinha a poucos centímetros da mão da bruxa. Apertou-a contra o peito e chorou, sacudindo-a às vezes, na vã esperança de que ela voltasse.

Sentiu dois pequenos braços envolverem-no e uma suave voz dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Ele se deixou ficar nos braços da filha, sentindo a enorme dor da perda e agradecendo por ter ainda um motivo para continuar.

Quando se virou para ela, pôs as mãos em seu rosto e depositou-lhe um beijo na testa. Ela não mais chorava, e o abraçou. Ele sabia que ela obviamente estava muito triste, tinha apenas nove anos e havia perdido a mãe, mas sabia também que sua enorme sensibilidade fazia com que ela achasse forças em si mesma para conseguir cuidar dele. E, nos sorrisos que ao longo do dia ela daria, ele encontraria forças para continuar, mais por ela que por si próprio.

Luna tinha a inocência de uma criança, a força de um adulto e uma sensibilidade única. E, se era cheio de dor o silêncio dele, o silêncio dela dizia que tudo ficaria bem.

**.o.**

Na primeira vez, ele a fez partir; um insulto em um momento de raiva fez com que ela se afastasse, privando-o do prazer de sua companhia. Ficara desnorteado sem aquela que o acompanhara desde a infância, a quem ele adivinhara bruxa, quem o fizera descobrir sentimentos que ele não imaginava possíveis – não para si, ao menos.

Mas ela a via pelos corredores, nas aulas, em Hogsmeade, próxima ao lago; estava sempre deslumbrante e sorridente. E quando o vento soprava, carregando consigo o cheiro dela, ele fechava os olhos e fingia que ela estava lá e que sua risada, ecoando ao longe, era para ele.

Da segunda vez, ela escolheu partir; era o último ano deles, havia guerra, havia decisões a serem tomadas. Ela tomou a dela, ele, a sua; caminhos diferentes que colocava entre eles uma barreira intransponível: eles eram (ou deveriam sê-lo) inimigos e, na guerra, era matar ou morrer.

A primeira morte foi a dele, ao saber que ela se casaria. Foi uma morte dolorosa, porque se dava a cada dia, e doía-lhe cada vez mais sabê-la casada. E justamente com seu pior inimigo. Por vezes a via na rua, a cada mês ostentando uma barriga ainda maior; para ele, era insano que ela tivesse um filho em tempos tão difíceis. Para ele, era inconcebível que ela tivesse um filho (de outro).

A terceira vez foi escolha do destino e ninguém pode fazer qualquer coisa para impedir, porque ele teria feito qualquer coisa. Foi traição, vinda de onde ninguém esperava – e quem daria qualquer coisa pelo pequeno Pettigrew?

Ela foi violentamente arrancada de seus braços, onde nunca estivera de fato. Ela havia deixado o mundo, havia deixado um filho, havia deixado saudades e sentimentos que seriam imortais. Havia deixado a marca de seu amor ao proteger Harry, havia deixado a marca de sua existência em cada parte de Severus.

**.o.**

Então era assim que tudo terminava: dor.

Justo ela, que passara toda a vida sendo maltratada, física e psicologicamente abusada por seu pai e seu irmão, que nunca conseguira encontrar um homem para amá-la de verdade, agora tinha um outro homem, dentro dela, chutando tão forte que ela estava a ponto de implorar por sua morte.

Os trouxas a olhavam como se ela fosse louca, porque gritava muito embora ainda não houvesse entrado em trabalho de parto; tentavam acalmá-la, porque (bem dizia seu pai!) eram burros e não viam como tudo doía. Dentro dela havia Marvolo, Morfin, Tom e Tom – porque ela não morreria até ter a certeza de dar ao filho o nome do pai. Todos a machucavam de dentro para fora, e era tanta dor que ela não poderia nem queria mais agüentar.

Seu pai estava certo. Mulheres nasceram para sofrer.

Mas mulheres mortas não sofrem.


End file.
